A human tooth comprises mainly dentin and enamel tissues, that include the mineral hydroxyapetite. During dental surgery, such as laser drilling or the like, light originated at the interactive area is extremely intense.
As a result of this light, the dentist or other treatment provider, will move their eyes from the operating site during this time of laser activation, in order to avoid real or anticipated retinal burning. Moreover, this movement is a natural, instinctive, reaction to extremely bright, high intensity light.
This creates a problem, for this time period, in which lasing is occurring, is most critical for the success of the dental surgery procedure. During such a period, the dentist's eyes should be focused on the operating site, in order for the dentist to operate with maximum precision.
There are tinted goggles and the like which protect against this intense light. However, the dentist must manually place these goggles on and remove them repeatedly during a single dental surgery. This is both frustrating and inefficient.